1. Technical Field
This invention relates to paper dispensers, specifically to such dispensers used for multiple dispensing of one or more types of paper products together with unique convenience and flexibility available to the user.
2. Background Art
Prior Art is reviewed and given consideration through the following U.S. patents showing various paper dispensers. The most basic way of dispensing toilet roll paper, is the concept of the roll itself and that roll setting on end, either on the floor or on the toilet water closet waiting to be used. Also, the concept of storing extra rolls, almost always on end on top of each other, either on a shelf or in a cabinet or in a dispensing device itself, available when needed, is desirable. In addition, several types of paper products are sometimes needed in one location, if they are available from one dispensing device it would be convenient and desirable to users. This is where the multi-functionality of a dispensing device relates. Examples of universal top priority requirements expected by users include requiring an easy and foolproof way to dispense multiple paper products within one compact device; being able to handle emergencies, such as running out of paper while disposed; having to contend with a plugged toilet; needing a convenient place to set something down onto, such as a newspaper or your eye glasses; and taking on the smallest footprint of space allocation, while being as attractive and pleasing to the eye as possible. Mobility, as in the simplistic loose roll of toilet paper itself, being able to move around, from hand to hand, from floor to water closet, and so on, is also a necessary requirement. Other conveniences, such as the time clock availability, device stability, storage and a mini-table area are also requirements of importance.
Comparable technology to invention submission is available in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,676 to Bardsley (1977), Portable Holder for Roll of Perforated Paper Towel. It was issued for a pedestal type paper toweling perforated for tear-off as individual sheets and transportable for support on any horizontal surface. Basically, this invention shows the art of vertical roll dispensing, a portable device, a base with an annual rim, and the towel roll being completely exposed during dispensing. It also shows a simplistic design, very few parts and no moving parts. The limitations of this prior art is mainly the limited dispensing of only one type of paper product. It requires to be placed on an elevated surface and has no roll braking mechanism on the arbor. Also the arbor must be made small in diameter to accommodate egg shaped roll cores, making a very loose true roll as it gets smaller in diameter, thus making the web tearing operation more difficult. The prior art uses the extended arbor as a handle to facilitate moving the device, which is not a very attractive feature. Additionally, there is no positive feature to keep the towel roll from unwinding on its own between usages and also there is no spare towel roll storage available.
The Toilet Roll Tissue Dispenser device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,159 to Tucky (1977) shows clearly a tissue tear structure which after the web is directed some distance away from the roll being dispensed, is brought passed and near a plate surface, at the end of which is an edge for the purpose of severing, by cutting or tearing, the web. In this prior art, the cutting or tearing edge does not cut a vertical web, and the web is not held by the cutting mechanism. The prior art mounts on an existing roll dispenser and does not have a braking mechanism to aid in the web tear-off operation, spare roll accommodation, or versatility in multiple paper product dispensing.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,208 to Graham (1954) Toilet Paper Holder and U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,317 to Harkins (1980) Toilet Paper Unrolling Fixture, show tear bars similar to the above prior art, that is, the web passes away from the roll and passes over a flat paper guide. There is a difference, in that it has a tensioning flap or roll that acts as a brake. The prior patents have a tear bar or edge for enabling the user to quickly tear-off a length of paper from the roll. Also, the patent provides a web free end after the tear. Both partial roll and full roll concealment are shown. These dispensers are for single roll, horizontal dispensing. The prior art is for wall mounting, with its drawbacks of finding the right wall position and the proper room for maneuvering around it and conveniently using it. Also, the following are excluded from said device: spare product storage accommodation, mini-table, mobility of location, extraneous storage available and multiple paper product dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,368 to Hu (1989) Toilet Paper Case, is a toilet roll dispenser with a web tear means. It has a two edge design. The inner toothed edge acts as a brake to limit the unwinding of the paper web and an outer toothed edge acts to cut the paper web. This prior art shows the importance of the need for a brake to work in conjunction with the tear or cutting part for proper web dispensing operation, although a single edge design would be an improved simplification. The prior art deficiencies in relation to the presented new art will become clearly apparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,006 to Wilk (1992) Tool Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,356 to Kurzawa (1995), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,566 to Gibbs (1999) Plunger Caddy, all show devices that store toilet basin plungers. These devices are very limited in purpose or capabilities, thus many different devices, each with specific objectives, would be required for omnibus capability requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,679 to Rehmann (1991) Toilet Accessory for Concealing Toilet Articles, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,100 to Ramsey et al. (1999) Decorative Pedestal for Bathroom Accessories, both show devices that store a toilet basin plunger and toilet accessories, such as a spare roll of toilet paper. Prior art in addition, limits a conglomeration of storage inside and outside the device, and selected dispensing combinations of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,951 to Carroll (1961) Toilet Paper Container and Dispenser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,040 McGann (1967) Storage Unit for Tissue Rolls, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,052 to Clarke (1969) Paper Dispenser, all show devices that dispense toilet roll paper and offer spare roll storage. All of these devices mount onto a wall surface. Clearly, there is no perfect wall location, and many locations are very difficult to use for everyone. There is usually limited room in wall area locations, and these types of dispensers need more room then a single roll dispenser would require.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,475 to Kaysserian (1988) Holder and Dispenser for Multiple Rolls of Tissue, is a toilet roll dispenser with multiple rolls of tissue. The spare rolls are on the top of the active roll, and the rolls and web are positioned vertically. This device is for wall mounting and two hand web tearing. All rolls are completely contained within the device, although the top is open, and the bottom has an open area for grabbing the tail on the active roll. Wall mounting is not desirable usually due to improper location and insufficient room. Also, a lack of a web tear-plate is undesirable. This device is a single bottom dispensing type, and if used on the floor area, would not prove convenient to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,920 to Dearwester et al. (2000) Apparatus for Dispensing Multiple Products from a Single Tissue Roll Holder, is an apparatus for dispensing multiple products from an existing spindle type single tissue roll holder. Important similarities are the following: the apparatus dispenses toilet tissue and at least one other product; it comprises a housing; the toilet roll is mounted on a spindle; and the top of the apparatus is suited for holding additional products. Finding proper location and room available for wall mounting are limiting and definitely undesirable. Lack of mobility and the open roll dispensing are not very attractive; also, there is no web tear-plate or similar mechanism available. This device is limited to horizontal dispensing in a fixed location with the necessity of using an existing dispenser.
The closest prior art to the current invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,958 to Poole (1979), Toilet Paper Service Pedestal. Comparable attributes include: vertical roll dispensing; a free standing pedestal; a movable device; roll dispensing at the top of the device; dispensing through a slot; roll dispensing off of a spindle; dispensed web lengths, which are torn off from the pennant as wanted; a pedestal with the ability to hold extra rolls; an open head end and a closed foot end; an active roll, covered from view by a cap; a combination of elements or functions; an area on top of the device for placing objects; and a structure not easily tipable. Deficiencies in the device are the need of a weight for stability, the inability to dispense several types of paper products, and the need to have two parts to seal and enclose the dispensed roll, specifically the platform and a cap. There is no mini-table, no towel or facial tissue dispensing, no web tear-plate, no caster or lift knobs for ease of movement, no legs for stability, and no outer storage available. The prior art can not dispense three types of paper products at the same time. Additionally, It can not replace the old toilet roll fixture roll with a perfume tube deodorizer, and there are no conveniences such as a clock function.
The second closest prior art to the current invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,818 to Kelley (1999), Device and Method for Storing Multiple Rolls of Tissue and Dispensing Tissue Therefrom. This Patent provides both product vertical roll inner storage and open outer vertical product dispensing. Also, the stored rolls are advanced into dispensing position through a movable platform. The device being in pedestal or stand form would have some mobility. The prior art will not dispense three types of paper products singularly or simultaneously; the device is unstable with the possibility of tipping over always present; and casters and lifting knobs are not incorporated to aid in mobility. There is no mini-table, no outer storage, no perfume tube deodorizer, no flexibility of use, and limited location of use. The toilet roll is exposed, and lacks attractiveness. Also, device offerings fail to include a web tear-plate, and quasi-uniform dispensing web tension ability. Restrictions in prior art in versatility, though user conveniences, also make the device undesirable overall.
The third closest prior art to the current invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,888 to Danzi (1994), Storage Unit and Dispenser for Paper Product Rolls. This Patent provides both product vertical roll inner storage and open outer horizontal product dispensing. The device's construction in pedestal or stand form enables some mobility. Deficiencies include no mini-table, no outer storage capabilities, no web tear-plate, no tension control of the web, no caster and lifting knob mobility, exposed toilet roll dispensing, no time clock convenience, and single product horizontal dispensing. Tipping is also more prevalent, and there is no perfume tube deodorizer. Again, the prior art can not dispense three types of paper products singularly or all simultaneously.
Other prior art deficiencies become apparent given the specification and drawings of the multiple type paper dispensing mobile stand with mini-table and storage device herein presented.